Under The Green Umbrella Tree
by DreamingofCampfires
Summary: Edward and Bella are engaged to be married. Random story, really. Set in the summer after Eclipse. Reviews make me smile big! Rating for later chapters.
1. Engagement

**A/N: This is my story. Yay. (:**

**It's actually chapter one of ... many I hope. I just wanted to get your guys view on this. It's been sitting on my computer for a while, but I didn't put it on. You like? Review.**

**Edward and Bella are about to be married. Set in the summer after Eclipse.**

**I own nothing. **

* * *

"We're getting married..."

"We're getting married!"

My mouth fell open as I looked at my one true love. Edward Cullen stood staring at me, not even a foot away, with a look of clear excitment painted in his eyes, mouth, smile. Ugh, his beautiful, beautiful smile.

"Bella! Oh, Bella! I love you so very, very much! You're making me the happiest vampire in the world! I've been alive for more than a hundred years and I've never felt this ecstatic! Oh, Bella!" he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. The only other time I was hugged like this was from my ex-best friend, Jacob Black.

Ever since we sent out the invitations to our wedding, I hadn't talked to Jacob once. Edward insisted we invited him. I loved Jacob, naturally, but I knew he would react badly. But not this bad. We sent the invitations just after school finished, in June. It was now August, and I hadn't heard anything from him. I called Billy everyday, he recently stopped picking up, and he hasn't seen him either. We didn't bother sending a search party, because of the small fact that he was a werewolf. And that was what I was very, very, afraid of.

I remembered a story I had heard one night at a bonfire with all the other werewolves. They could stay werewolves forever if they really wanted to. I didn't want that fate for my friend Jacob. It wasn't his choice he was a werewolf. Sometimes I thought that if he was given the choice, he would stay human. It sent shivers down my spine just thinking how much easier things could've been if he really were ...

That's when I remembered I couldn't breath.

"I can't breath, Edward!"

"Sorry, sorry!"

He very slowly, and unwillingly, loosened his death grip on me and I shrugged out of his hug so I could finish packing. I was sleeping over at the Cullens (again, may I add). But I had to admit, I had a lot of fun.

Karaoke, dancing, Edward ... it was sometimes too much for one night and I wouldn't sleep at all and when I got home, Charlie would naturally quiz me on what happened, thinking I went too far, and I would always convince him that I was still a virgin. Against my will.

If it were up to me, I would've slept with Edward long ago. But, I don't think it's up to me, so I'm just going to have to wait.

Until we were ...

_married._

I shuddered. Again. Everytime I thought of that word, I shuddered. It's not that I didn't want to marry Edward, I did. Because I knew as soon as I did he'd be able to change me and we'd be together for all of eternity. When I thought of that, my tummy got all butterfly like and my knees got weak.

Eternity. With Edward.

That's what I wanted.

"What are you thinking, love?" I looked back at Edward. He was sitting in the rocking chair by the window. He positioned himself so his legs could be kicked up onto the bed and his hands were behind his head, eyes closed. He looked so peaceful. If I didn't know any better, I would be sure he was sleeping.

I sighed. It seemed that I was getting asked this every ten minutes. But that was understandable. He could read minds, after all, mine being the exception. Poor guy. I always felt bad for him, not reading my mind. He hated it, I hated things he hated.

"I'm thinking ... about you." That was always my answer.

"Mmm ..." he smiled the crooked smile. _The_ crooked smile. The one that made me feel funny all over.

"Excited about tonight, Bella?"

"I'm always excited about tonight, Edward."

He laughed. "That's very true, love. You and Jasper going to dance again?"

I laughed. "Me and Jasper _always_ dance. Sadly ..."

"Not that sad. You guys make me laugh."

I rolled my eyes and finished throwing my things in my bag.

"Ready?" Edward stood up and took the bags from my hand before leaning down and kissing my forehead.

"As always." I smiled.

And we were off.

* * *

**Review, thanks! xoxo**


	2. Moonglade

We were at the Cullen's house in no time. I almost forgot what it was like to get places normally. Everytime the Cullens would go on one of their "hiking trips," it would feel as if I were moving in slow motion. Not only because my reason to breathe was gone, but also because I walked everywhere.

It sucked when the Cullens left town.

For me, anyway. Charlie had a ball when they left. He would always try to get Jacob and me together ... before he went missing, anyway. Charlie really hated Edward for some reason ... I couldn't imagine why. He was smart, funny ... gorgeous. The only problem was that he was a vampire, and Charlie didn't know about that. Yet.

He promised he'd be there when I told Charlie about the vampires. I wouldn't be able to tell him that's why me and Jacob weren't friends, that was still a secret. Until Jacob told Charlie himself, which hopefully wouldn't happen. Charlie would lock me in the basement. Or send me to live with Renee and Phil. Or kill me. But I knew that wouldn't happen, because by then I'd be a vampire and he wouldn't be able to lay a hand on me.

I shuddered whenever I thought of what might happen to Charlie in a few months time. If it wasn't me going beserk on him and possible killing him, his heart would be broken when I left. I knew that. But I tried to think of it as little as possible.

Edward held the front door open for me and led me into the small living room where the Cullens were, eyes fixed on the television, although I knew they weren't really paying attention. They must have been doing something i shouldn't see, or they didn't want me to see. Oh, well. It really didn't matter to me. Jasper sat on the floor leaning on the couch with Alice in his lap. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the loveseat, as close as it would possibly allow, and Carlise and Esme sat together on the couch, hands tied together in between themeselves like mine and Edward's seemed to be all the time.

"Bella! Hi!" Alice gracefully sprang from the floor where she sat with Jasper and danced her way over to me and Edward.

"Hey, Alice." Edward sat down on the large unoccupied armchair and pulled me into his lap.

"Ready to party, Bella? Preferably with no trip to the emergency room this time." Emmett seemed to remember the worst night here like it was last night. I had fallen down, naturally for me. But the only reason Emmett found it funny was because I had fallen down when proving to the Cullens that I was _not _as clumsy as they thought I was.

"We never did go to the emergency room, Emmett." Edward said, chuckling. "We have our own personal doctor, remember?" He nodded toward the couch where Carlisle and Esme sat.

"Oh, right. I forgot how good Esme was at making people feel better!"

"Hey, hey, hey." Carlisle stood up and stretched. "Esme is wonderful at making people feel better, but it would make me feel better to know that you prefer my expertise over her motherly instincs?"

"You weren't here!"

"Yes, well ... next time there's an emergency, I'll just let them die. Does that sound good?"

"It does."

"Not!" I decided I'd intervene before a mortal I loved was accidently killed because of me. "I promise, I will not fall down, get hurt, or hurt anyone else today." But as I finished the sentence I leaned to far back on Edward's knee and toppled backward. But Edward, being the wonderful vampire that he was, grabbed me before I hit the floor. "Thanks." I whispered, rather sheepishly.

He laughed. "Not a problem, my love. Promise me something, though. If you _do _happen to injure yourself tonight, don't break anything."

"Um ... ok?"

He laughed again. "I meant a bone of yours, Bella. I'd rather you weren't wearing a cast on our wedding day. It would ruin my plans for the evening."

I felt my face burn red, Edward and the rest of the Cullens laughed. "Don't worry about it love, I'll do whatever I want to ... with you."

"Edward! Please ... please. Stop."

"Am I embarassing you?" He looked at me, a slight crease in his head but a smile playing on the corner of his lips.

"Um ... well, yes. But ... not ... uh ..."

He laughed again. "I'm sorry ... I'll stop."

I sighed and we turned to watch the television, and for the first time I noticed what they were watching.

"Moonlight?"

"It's about vampires." Alice said, not turning away. "It kind of resembles you and Edward. A vampire lands work as a private investigator and falls for mortal woman."

"Sounds interesting." I whispered, Edward chuckled. He was in a good mood tonight, I noticed. That was good. I loved when Edward was in a good mood. I loved it when he was in a bad mood, too. As long as he was Edward. But in a good mood, he was laughing, smiling, beautiful Edward. In a bad mood, he was beautiful Edward. I didn't mind.

I tried focusing on the show, but I definatly could not. Firstly, all I could think about was the fact that no, vampires were definatly not this dangerous. Well, not all of them. Next, the fact that I was sitting on the lap of one of the most beautiful things I have ever been near, let alone kissed. And finally, the one that was really distracting me, was the ring I wore on my third finger on my left hand.

It was just as beautiful as the first day I saw it, with it's rows of sparkling diamonds, and the gold band that wound around them. I was never really hooked on the idea of being married, but when I saw the look in Alice's eyes everytime she talked about it, and the look Edward got on his face when he thought about it. I didn't care what Charlie and Renee and Phil said, I loved them all, and I wanted to be part of their family.

It wasn't as bad as I had thought when we told Charlie.

* * *

_"Um ... Dad?"_

_"Yes, Bella?"_

_"I ... I, uh ... have to talk to you."_

_"What's up?"_

_I walked into the living room and hesitated. Was I really doing this? Maybe I'll chicken out, I thought. I could feel Edward's eyes on my back, he wanted to do it quick. I couldn't. I needed to ... I didn't know. There was no way I could do this. I turned around to leave the room, but Edward grabbed my arm._

_"We're getting married, Charlie."_

_I had hoped I could slowly lower Charlie into it, but no. Edward was rather harsh._

_I stared at him, my eyes and mouth wide with horror. This was it. Edward was suicidal. He was asking for Charlie to kill him. There was no way we were going to survive this. _

_I slowly turned my head back to Charlie. He looked as if someone had told a joke, and he didn't quite understand._

_"D-D-Dad? Dad? You ok?"_

_That's when it hit him. It hit him like a ton of bricks, too. His face went from confused to furious, normal colour to beat red, his hands were in fists now, as if he were going to hit me (I didn't doubt that) and his knuckles were white._

_"You're a baby, Bella! You can't get married! What are you thinking?!" The questions came tumbling out of his mouth, about five hundred before I could finally open my mouth._

_"DAD! SHUT UP."_

_His mouth snapped shut._

_"Bella ..."_

_"Shut up, Edward!" I half turned my head, so I could see him from the corners of my eyes, but I wouldn't look him in the eyes. I heard his jaw click._

_I turned back to Charlie. Not looking him in the face, I let my emotions take control. "Remember what you said a few weeks ago? 'Tell me before you do anything major. Give me a chance to hug you goodbye.' Here's your chance, Dad. I'm not leaving you, not yet. I'll still be there for you, I'll always be there for you. But I am marrying Edward. And there's nothing you can do about it. I love you, Dad. And moving to this craptastic town with you was probably ... no, for sure the best decision I have ever made. You're the best father a girl could ask for."_

_I finished my speech, and looked at his face. The red furiousness was gone, replaced by a look of ... surprise? Maybe because I had never said something that was so deep before._

_"Bella ... I ... you're a child ..."_

_"Dad ... please ..."_

_"You're eighteen. You want to get married? Your mother and I made that mistake."_

_"Yes, Charlie. But look what came out of that 'mistake.' A wonderful, beautiful, loving woman who I want to marry. And I swear, I will never leave her. Not again." Edward promised. "I promise you, I love your daughter with everything I can muster. I can't imagine a life without her. That's why I came back. It was killing me. The love I have for her is enough to stop my heart then start it again. I couldn't imagine something that was better than her, Charlie. Please. I want to marry her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her ... please, let me. I love her."_

_He was so serious, it almost scared me. Except I knew everything he was saying was true. True for the both of us. I pleaded with my eyes._

_"I love you, Dad. Please ... please."_

* * *

And that was that, really. There was some more promises, and then Charlie eventaully agreed to it. It took days for him to talk to me again, and he still wasn't talking to Edward. He knew I loved him and Edward both, and he began to trust Edward recently. Not trusting him too much, though. He was dating his only daughter, after all. A girl can only ask so much.

It was a little harder with Renee. And yet, a little easier. She knew how much I loved Edward, and she liked him too. She was glad I found someone I really loved, and that really loved me. She knew it. But she also knew how much I was going to regret.

Mike, Ben and Angela were ecstatic. _Especially_ Angela. She thought it was great we were getting married, even if we were only eighteen. Mike wasn't easy. Edward said he still had a ... attraction to me. But then he found another girl that moved close to his grandmother in Port Angeles, and he'd get over me soon enough. And Ben was just a good guy, going along with whatever Angela wanted.

"Bella? Honey?" Edward woke me from my thoughts. "Are you bored? C'mon, we'll go outside. That sound good?" He smiled his angel smile at me, and I stopped breathing. He laughed and lifted me off his lap before grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the back door.

We walked into the crisp night air, the moon shining brightly overhead. I smiled and looked at the stars as Edward pulled me along.

"Nice out, isn't it?" I asked. He smiled, nodded and pulled me down to sit beside him underneath the tree.

"Very nice."

I leaned back against his chest and he kissed my hair. His arms wrapped around my middle, pulling me closer.

I hadn't noticed how far we actually walked. I was paying attention more to the fact that I was holding his hand. We were sitting beside the small creek that ran parallel to the Cullen's house.

"That's pretty." I pointed to the water where the reflection of the moon was shining off.

"It's called a moonglade." he said.

"Listen, genius, I just said it looks pretty. I don't care what the scientific name is. I call it the reflection of the moon's light on water."

He laughed, again. "That's exactly what it is."

I craned my neck to look at him. The smile was back on his face and he was looking at the 'moonglade' or whatever he called it. I turned back around.

"You want to know what's really, really, really pretty?" he leaned down and whispered in my ear. "You are."

I laughed, and craned my neck so I could kiss his wonderful, beautiful, vampire venom filled lips.

* * *

**Thanks. Hope you like. (:  
I liked the part in the middle, talking to Charlie. I was excited to write that.  
This whole chapter took ... two days.  
Thanks again! **

**xoxo**


End file.
